Fortuneshipping Drabble Challenge
by MultipleShipper
Summary: A bunch of drabbles all about Fortuneshipping, cuz that's awesome right ;D
1. Hello Sunyshore

**I'm choosing Fortuneshipping (Lucas/Kouki X Dawn/Hikari) for this drabble challenge because I'm kinda stuck on the main fiction I am currently working on. In the end I'll do my best to explain how the song works into the little drabble. **

**Song- "Hello Seattle" ~Owl City **

** Hello Sunyshore**

The bright lights of Sunyshore City dazzled in the evening rays of the sun and small gull Pokemon known as Wingull were beginning to make their way inland for the night.

A tall rabbit Pokemon was walking beside a young female who looked to be close to fifteen in age. Her long navy blue hair flowed freely behind her since there was no usual cap to keep it down. Her new summer clothes fit snugly around her small frame and a bright smile was worn on her face. Lopunny was also smiling and seemed to be in a very upbeat mood.

The two were on their way to the lighthouse since they had received a letter from a friend to meet them there on this day. "Lah! Lopunny!" Lopunny called as she pointed at the top of the lighthouse. At the top of the lighthouse stood a young male leaning on the railing. He looked to be about sixteen and just a little taller than the girl. "C'mon Lopunny!" Dawn instructed as they hurried to meet up with their friend.

"Lucas!" Dawn called in a happy tone. "Lopunny!" The rabbit Pokemon called as she took notice of Lucas' Pokemon Lucario. "I was wondering when-" Lucas tried to greet, but he was cut short by Dawn hugging him. This surprised Lucas but he hugged back anyways.

A light laugh came from the Aura Pokemon as he watched Lucas and Dawn. "Lopu," Lopunny mumbled nervously as she approached Lucario. "Lucario?" Lucario said in a questioning tone. That's when he realized who this Lopunny actually was.

"I see you've gotten Buneary to evolve." Lucas mentioned as Dawn pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, doesn't she look great?" Dawn answered as she looked at her Pokemon.

"Yeah," Lucas commented, but he wasn't exactly looking at Lopunny. "And I see that Riolu has evolved." Dawn said turning back around to face Lucas. "Yeah, it wasn't to long ago either. But never mind that, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been alright I guess, but you're right. I haven't really seen you since Lake Verity." Dawn said recalling the incident with Team Galactic. That also brought back the memory of what Commander Mars had said: "So, what of it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue?" She had said that when Lucas had to come help Dawn after Commander Mars had thrashed her in battle. Lucas proved to be the better opponent, but that comment had left both of them a little flustered around one another.

Sure, Dawn probably couldn't have gotten far without Lucas' assistance and more than once she questioned her feelings for him and wished that there was more between them, but he wouldn't feel the same. Would he?

The two stood there side by side watching the sun begin to set for a while before Dawn remembered something she had to do. "Oh, I just remembered. I have to go to the Market in a little while, would you like to come with me?" She offered. "Sure," he answered with a smile.

By the time the two arrived at the Market, it was still extremely crowded. "Great, looks like I won't be getting anything I needed soon." Dawn said with a sigh. Lucas only laughed at her comment. "What did you need to get anyways?" He asked.

"Just a few certain berries and seals. Stuff like that." She explained as they made there way into the crowds. "Those shouldn't sell too fast. Berries might, but not seals." Lucas informed as he upped his tone so Dawn could hear him over the crowd.

The two weaved their way through the crowds and finally reached the vendors who sold seals. All of their signs said 'Sold Out'. "Wonderful!" Dawn commented. Lucas gave her a sympathetic smile as they began to walk away. "Well that was a perfect waste of time." Dawn grumbled.

"Not entirely. We got to spend more time together." Lucas said without thinking. This comment made Dawn blush a little. They decided to walk the North Beach to get away from everyone and just spend the rest of the time they had together relaxing and catching up. "So are you going to take on the Pokemon league?" Lucas asked as they sat down by the ocean's shore.

"I've thought about it, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it." She answered modestly as she released her three Pokemon Infernape, Skuntank, and Lopunny. "How about a test battle? Three on three, you and me." Lucas offered.

Once Infernape heard the word 'battle' he became pumped. It had been awhile since the Sunyshore Gym battle, so a good challenge would be nice. "Feerhaah!" Infernape howled. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint Infernape, so sure!" Dawn agreed. Lucas nodded before releasing his Pokemon. Torterra, Lucario, and a giant Snorlax came out of three elaborate looking Pokeballs and gave their calls. "I say we both start off with our Normal Type Pokemon so we don't try to use main type advantages."

"Sounds good, you're up Lopunny!"

Lopunny gleefully hurried onto the small area they were using to battle as Snorlax made his way onto the battlefield. "You can go first." Dawn offered.

Lucas nodded before calling out his order. "Alright Snorlax, use Yawn."

Snorlax's expression turned from fierce to a very dazed one. He let out a huge yawn, in turn making Lopunny yawn, but just as she began to doze she pulled out a little green berry known as a Lum berry and ate it making her sleepiness disappear. "Lopunny use Dizzy Punch!"

The fluff on Lopunny's hands began to glow and she ran at Snorlax and began to punch him rapidly. Snorlax was able to take hits like this, but the only thing he had to worry about now was being confused. "Now use Swagger Lopunny!"

Lopunny looked at Snorlax with an indifferent expression and sighed. This made Snorlax mad, upping his attack, but now he was completely confused. "Snorlax be careful!" Lucas warned as Snorlax fought to keep his concentration. Multiple Lopunny seemed to be coming from nowhere, and this was making Snorlax freak out. "Body Slam!"

Snorlax looked all around him then began to slap himself. Dawn giggled at the completely confused Snorlax as she called another order. "Fake Tears."

Huge tears began to well in Lopunny's eyes and she then let out a loud wail, shrouding Snorlax in a blue aura. "Ice Beam!"

"Surf!"

Snorlax seemed to snap out of his confusion and a giant wave of water formed behind him. Even though he was a very heavy Pokemon, the water seemed to carry him with ease as he glided towards the oncoming Ice Beam. The water froze on contact, freezing Snorlax in place with the water, but this is what Lucas wanted. Now, only to get Lopunny close...

"Since he's frozen use Sky Uppercut!" One of Lopunny's arms began to glow and she then ran to go hit Snorlax. "Dynamicpunch!" Both of Snorlax's fists began to glow and once Lopunny was in close range, he hit her.

Both Pokemon were sent flying backwards. Snorlax landed right next to the waters edge, and Lopunny landed within inches of a sharp boulder.

Snorlax rolled onto his stomach and then began to stand, but Lopunny was knocked out. "Great job Lopunny." Dawn said as she recalled her Pokemon. "Go Infernape!"

Infernape hurried onto the field and the flames on his body seemed to burn brighter. "Going for the type disadvantage I'm at eh? Predictable." Lucas commented as Snorlax went to stand in front of him.

"I can't quite explain it, but there's something different about him when he battles. It's almost like he's a whole different person." Dawn thought before calling an order. "Start off with Bulk Up!" She ordered.

Infernape took in a deep breath causing a red aura to surround him, raising his attack and defense stats. "Snorlax use Body Slam!"

"Infernape dodge!" Dawn ordered, and Infernape did just that. "Now use Mach Punch!" Infernape's fists began to glow and then he swung his fists at Snorlax. This created a very strong air current hitting Snorlax right in his side.

"Snorlax, catch!" Lucas called as he tossed a berry that looked like a red pinecone. Snorlax caught the berry in his chubby fingers then ate it. A violet aura surrounded him and he began to stand up. "Psychic!"

Snorlax put his arms in front of him and then launched a powerful psychic attack. "See Dawn, that was a Petaya Berry, it ups a Pokemon's special attack when their health is low, so that's what made his Psychic attack so strong."

Infernape let out a loud howl of pain and then feel sideways. It looked like he had fainted, but he stood up and a new rage seemed to fill his eyes. "And that Lucas was the effect of a Focus Sash!" Dawn said in a tone that mimicked his. "I got a few of those from a guy after I defeated Volkner. I'm surprised you didn't notice it since it was wrapped around his arm." Dawn explained as Infernape's Blaze ability began to activate. "Now Infernape, use Flame Wheel!"

In one hit Snorlax was out cold. "Excellent job Snorlax." Lucas praised as he recalled him and released another Pokemon. "Tooooorr!" The giant grass turtle called. Dawn could already see what he was doing. Torterra knows the move Earthquake and since Infernape was already low on health, there was only one thing to do.

"Earthquake!" Lucas ordered. "Blast Burn!" Dawn ordered, with urgency thick in her tone.

Both Pokemon's attack launched at the same time. The Earth began to rumble and an extremely powerful move that looked like a flamethrower, only a lot stronger.

Infernape was knocked out along with Torterra.

"Well I guess I didn't expect Infernape to know that move." Lucas admitted as he recalled Torterra. "Well I'll admit, I kinda knew that you were going to have Torterra use Earthquake. I guess you shouldn't try that tactic considering I was there when Torterra learned that move."

"Maybe." Lucas replied smoothly as he sent out his final Pokemon. "Lucario!" The Aura Pokemon howled.

"Go Skuntank!"

Skuntank didn't move from her spot. "C'mon Skuntank!" Dawn restated. Skuntank shook her head making Dawn sigh. "Something wrong with Skuntank?" Lucas asked.

"No,"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. She just thinks she can't win so she doesn't want to try."

This made Lucas laugh a bit and walk over to Dawn and Skuntank. "How about we call it even? Though I must say, that was excellent battling and use of items. I didn't even think that Lopunny would be holding a Lum berry, and the Focus Sash really threw me off! That was also excellent use of ability since Blast Burn was twice its power. I guess I still have some work to do," Lucas complimented.

Dawn tried to look away so Lucas couldn't see her blush. "Please, I didn't even expect Psychic from Snorlax neither the Dyna-"

"Look at me when you're talking to me," Lucas ordered in a firm, yet sweet tone. "Now why would you want me to do that?" Dawn asked with sarcasm.

"Because I like looking at your eyes, and when you look away I can't see them." Lucas said without thinking, quickly wishing he hadn't said that aloud. Dawn looked back up at him, and the blush had seemed to grow deeper across her face. "W-what?" She asked.

"Well, I do, but never mind." Lucas said, stumbling over his words. "Anyways," Lucas said trying to change the subject. "L-like I said, you have great potential and I see no reason for you to not challenge the Elite Four and even Cynthia."

"We'll see," Dawn said lightly as she turned her attention towards the falling sun. From their spot on the beach they had the perfect view of the sunset. Dawn went to stand by the waters edge and Lucas followed.

Just off in the ocean was a school of little heart shaped Pokemon known as Luvdisc. Dawn didn't need to get her Pokedex to tell her what they were since she remembered the Pokedex entry by memory.

"Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends."

Lucas also noticed the Luvdisc but decided not to mention it since now he probably wouldn't be able to speak to Dawn now. Sure, they had known each other for a little less than a year now, but could she possibly feel anything more for him? Sure she had blushed a lot around him, but that didn't always mean she liked him in that sense? Did it? Well, the best thing to do would be to hang around her a little more so they could get closer.

"So I was wondering, do you plan on having anyone accompany you to the Pokemon League if you decide to go?" He asked timidly. Dawn kept her gaze on the Luvdisc as she replied. "I haven't really put much thought to it, but I think it would be nice to have someone with me. It does get kind of lonely being alone all the time."

"Would it be alright if I was the one to accompany you?"

This question shocked Dawn. Did he actually want to travel with her again? It had been forever, but every time they did travel together it was always fun. "I'd like that." Dawn said with a smile.

While Dawn and Lucas had been talking Lucario and Skuntank had been goofing off and doing a little light training with one another. They had been using moves that wouldn't affect one another so they wouldn't get hurt, but also so they could teach each other a few things. Lucario had used Psychic to help Skuntank figure out the movements of a certain attack He then told Skuntank to use the move with all her strength on him to make sure she had completely learned the move. Stunky had pulled of the move with success, but it had knocked Lucario backwards into Dawn making her crash into Lucas.

Lucas was able to support Dawn, but now it looked like they were hugging. Lucas tried to scold Lucario, but with Dawn practically in his arms it was hard to find the right words. "Sorry," Dawn said nervously as she looked up at Lucas. "It's alright. Lucario just needs to learn to be careful."

A light breeze gusted through the area making Dawn shiver a bit, and when Lucas noticed this he pulled her into a hug. "I hate being cold, and I hate seeing you cold even more." He said as Dawn seemed to accept the embrace.

Dawn tried to think of something to say, but she found that silence was more than enough. Since her head was on his chest she could hear his heartbeat. It was a very calm beat, and yet somehow relaxing.

"Why is it so hard to tell him how I feel. I don't want to be conceded in thinking this, but I think he might like me too...I hate this!" Dawn thought.

Lucas was thinking something along the same lines, but instead of not doing anything about it, he did. When Dawn tried to move away from him he kept her in his grip and that made her look up at him.

Dawn's mind seemed to spin when she realized that he had kissed her. She kissed him back, and seemingly with more force.

Lucario noticed that they had kissed and suggested to Skuntank that they go for a brief walk.

Dawn pulled away from Lucas, but just as quickly kissed him again. Their kissing became more frequent and intense as they let all their pent-up feelings for one another show.

But, just as fate would have it, just before they could go any further something had to interrupt them.

"Oh, check out the love-birds!" Someone called in a mocking tone. Dawn and Lucas quickly stopped kissing, but dared not to look at who had caught them "Kissey face! Don't deny it!"

Anger began to rush over Dawn as she realized who it was. Barry.

"Barry," Dawn mumbled in an angry tone. She felt her rage build as Barry continued to laugh and mock them. It was going to take forever for her to live this down.

"What's wrong Barry? Jealous?" Lucas asked as he faced Barry and put his arm around Dawn's waist, pulling her closer.

Barry seemed to be a little shocked by Lucas' comeback, but he tried to keep his cool. "No way!" He yelled.

Lucas smirked at his reply. "Well if that's the case would you mind leaving for a minute or two? We've got some business to take care of." Dawn said in a tone that could be taken as mocking Barry or seductive.

Barry didn't take this as mocking. "Ew, no wonder you two were out here alone. I'm out of here! I'll be staying at the Pokemon Center and be my guest if you wanna visit, but _please_ be decent!" Barry said as he walked away.

Both Dawn and Lucas laughed a bit before turning back towards one another. "So I guess I should start by saying that I really like you, no, I love you." Dawn said softly.

"And I love you too." Lucas replied. They kissed again just in time for Lucario and Skuntank to come back.

"_Think they're together yet?_" Skuntank asked Lucario. Lucario nodded with a confident smile. "_Awesome! Now we get to travel together_!" Skuntank said enthusiastically.

"_Hopefully for a long time. But, something tells me that, that won't be a problem._" The aura Pokemon spoke as he looked out at the ocean. The sun had fallen and the blue light from the lighthouse could be seen every few seconds, and just in the distance was the school of Luvdisc. Hopefully the legend that a couple seeing a Luvdisc will be bless with eternal love was true.

**These are the rules-  
1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

So how did the song occur in this fic? Seattle is a pretty big city by the ocean, well Sunyshore is also a big city by the ocean. In the song it mentions a Lighthouse, so thats where that idea came from. Hope you liked it ;D


	2. Wherefor art thou Lucas?

Okay, so for this one I have made Lucas pretty OOC. He's really arrogant, but sweet in a way. I think it somehow works out though.

Drabble 2- Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo, wherefore art thou...Lucas?

Song- Love Story ~Taylor Swift

This isn't good! This just isn't good! How dare he just drop out of Drama when they play is in two weeks? He was the only guy qualified for the role and yet he leaves without so much as saying sorry? That's more than rude if you ask me! Now who's going to play Romeo? Since my role is Juliet I should certainly be the first to know...

Oh good, here comes Mrs. Oakley. Maybe she'll be able to spread some light on this situation.

"Good news everyone!" She says excitedly as she hurries into our tiny classroom. "I've found the perfect person to fill the role as Romeo! He just got transferred into our class and he said he was more than willing to do it, but I would like to test him so today we're going to do one of the easier scenes. Act One Scene Five where Romeo has first laid eyes on Juliet! Hurry with your costumes because this is a dress rehearsal since we need to make sure that they fit since they're new!"

And she's not even going to tell us who it is? Oh well, this will be a good way to find out if the guy is good enough to be Romeo.

It's kind of interesting really. We're not actually doing the whole play, more like a simpler version and with a better ending. I hurry to put on my outfit along with everyone else and we then proceed to get on the stage. I must admit that our scene crew is pretty good at setting up the stage in a hurry.

Everyone takes their spot and I think I've spotted 'Romeo', but his face is canceled behind that silly mask he has to wear.

"Mrs. Oakley, does he know all the lines?" Keith –who will be playing Tybalt– asks from the back. "He says he does." She answers from where the crowd will be sitting. "Let's get this started!"

The music starts to play and we begin to do the ridiculous dance that we have to do for this scene. The guy playing Romeo leans over to one of the guys playing one of the many Servingmen. "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand or yonder knight?" He asked.

"I know not sir." The other guy answers.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night..." I amazed that he manages to recite that whole part, and even adding feeling to it. It almost sounds like he completely means what he is saying.

I leave the person I am currently dancing with and go to stand on the sidelines. I watch as Romeo makes his way over to me.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He says smoothly after he stood behind me. It was weird, but I know this voice, but even though I know by now he has removed the mask I can't exactly see him

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I reply keeping my gaze away from him.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayers." I answer calmly. Wow, this is going better than I had expected! Even the previous Romeo had a bit of trouble with this scene. Now if I only knew who this was...

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I loved the emotion he was putting into this! He sounded upset, but ended on a hopeful note.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by your, my sin is purged." His tone ended light, and when I turned to face him I felt like I could collapse. I knew this person alright. My best friend, the guy I've had a crush on since last year, Lucas. Obviously I had an expression that let him know that I was shocked to see him. He cracked a smile as I resumed the dialogue.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

At that Mrs. Oakley cut everything off and began to clap. "That was excellent! I loved the emotion you put into that, but Keith, you need to be fiercer when you are arguing about Romeo! I know you have it in you! Dawn, now I know you were just probably surprised at who it was playing Romeo but don't stutter! Take from Lucas and put every bit of emotion you have in you into the script! You're doing good but lets push for one hundred and ten percent!"

Class seemed to fly by after that. I am rather amazed at how Lucas knows the whole script to this. I though I went overboard with the memorization but he went all out! Oh well, I definitely can't complain since it makes things a whole lot easier. I just wonder though...why did he leave Gym class for Drama of all things?

It's the end of the day and Lucas and I are walking through the halls down to my locker. "So why'd you join Drama?" I decided to ask as I began to open my locker. "Gym got boring since I didn't exactly like anybody in that class and I figured that Drama couldn't be that hard since I have already read the play for Romeo and Juliet in my language class a million times." He answered as he leaned up against the lockers.

I couldn't help but swoon over him. His cool blue eyes and short blackish hair...but I can't stare at him now! It would be too obvious...

"But I've got a few questions and Juliet I think you can answer them." He said jokingly.

"Fire away." I said as I began to put my books away. "Well in the movie Romeo and Juliet they had been kissing every time they had seen each other and acted like if they didn't kiss they would die. How many times are they making us kiss?"

Oh god...I completely forgot about the kisses...this could be really good, or really bad. "W-well we kiss at the party-thing and then at the Capulet's Orchard. Once again when we have to get married and I think once again near the end. You do know that this is a different ending right?"

"Yep. You're nervous aren't you?" He asked in a sly tone. I blush but try to hide it as anger. "Now why would you say that?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we have to kiss so many times in front of a lot of people."

I ignore him and slam my locker shut. "Admit it! You _want_ to kiss me!" He accused. Of course he was right, but it's not like I'm just going to admit that he's right. "Oh please." I answer as I begin to walk away.

"Don't lie. I can see it written all over your face! You can't wait till we have to kiss." He said as he hurried to catch up with me. I try to walk faster but he only keeps up my pace. "You wouldn't be running away if it wasn't true."

Alright! He's really making me mad! Time to use everything against him! "Oh really? You're the one who brought it up! Obviously you want to kiss me!" I yell.

"Maybe I do." He said in a more suave tone. Well that completely backfired! I expected him to say something other than that! I begin to blush as I stop walking. "Oh yeah right Mister Sarcasm! You wouldn't kiss me if I was the last person on this planet."

He shrugged and his tone became lighter and not filled with as much sarcasm. "You know, I figured you would have taken the hint."

I gave him a questioning look and he continues. "C'mon! I decide to quit Gym and what's the first class I think of? Drama! Why, because you're in it and I already knew that you all were doing Romeo and Juliet so I studied your script."

"What do you mean my script?"

"A few weeks ago you left your script in our Geometry class. I was going to give it back to you, but I forgot. Back to what I was saying. You're the last person I'd expect to not get what I'm saying."

I think it over for a few seconds. He doesn't exactly seem to be getting to the point, nor does it seem like he will be getting there anytime soon. I have homework and practice to do! I don't have time for nonsense like this. "I have to go." I state calmly as I swiftly begin to walk away.

Again he hurries to catch up with me but this time he grabbed my arm, stopping me and then pulled me close to him. "You know, for a person who can tell exactly when someone likes someone else, you're pretty oblivious." He stated.

I tried to say something in reply but I only stuttered. Being this close to him was making my heart race and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that I just saw the absolute faintest blush on his face.

It's kind of funny though; Zoey has said the exact same thing. "It's funny how you know exactly when someone likes someone else, but you remain completely clueless as to who likes you!" She had said.

She couldn't have possibly meant Lucas could she? He's never really shown any serious signs of liking me in that sense. But then again, I have noticed that he has been acting differently around me recently...but that could mean anything!

"What are you implying?" I asked cautiously. "Hmm, maybe I like you." He stated almost in a mocking tone. "Maybe I like you too." I reply in a tone mocking his as we move away from one another. "Maybe we should go out."

"Maybe we should."

Funny how we seem to be more or less yelling at each other than actually having an intimate moment. "So," he says in a more calm tone. "So," I reply, but soon begin to laugh. "Did you really just ask me out like that? You don't want to date me!"

"I don't remember saying that." He says modestly. I look up at him and for once all I see is sincerity not his usual mocking eyes. "You know _how_ I was able to put so much emotion into the play today? Because most of what I said I do mean. Sure it was all said in a different kind of way, but it was mostly true."

I feel my cheeks burning from blushing, but someone laughing interrupts my thoughts. "Well, that was sure interesting. Not how I had told you to play things out, but nevertheless interesting." I recognize the voice to be Zoey's. She had been watching? I'm never going to live this one down! "Zoey?" I say in a surprised tone. "Evening lovebirds." She replies modestly as she begins to walk down the hall towards us.

"Hey Zoey." Lucas greets in a bored tone. "Hey Lucas. Now tell me why you didn't do what I told you to do?"

"My way was better."

Now I'm confused. Zoey was making Lucas ask me out? "Wait, you were in on this?" I asked.

"Maybe. But lover boy here didn't listen, but I guess he reached the objective: finally asking you out." She replies with a smirk.

"But c'mon. If you want a ride home we better get going."

We begin to make our way to the student parking lot and Lucas follows us and when we reach Zoey's car I stop to talk to Lucas. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said in a light tone. "Yeah," he says as he wraps me in a tight hug.

We've hugged before, but this one sure is different. I want to kiss him, but I don't think I should just yet, after all, he only asked me out like ten minutes ago. I pull away from the hug, lean up and delicately pecked him on the cheek before getting in Zoey's car. I turn to her as she begins to back out of her spot. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." I state in an angry tone.

"I think you have a lot of thanking to do. You have no clue what I had to do to get him to finally ask you out. You wouldn't believe how nervous the guy was."

Confusion replaces my slight anger. I look back at Lucas from the rearview mirror then back at Zoey. "Lucas? Nervous?"

She only laughs at my comment.

I watch as Dawn and Zoey drive away and I can't help but smile. It's either due to the fact that Dawn looks utterly pissed at Zoey or the fact that everything turned out better than I had expected. No, I didn't ask her out the way Zoey had planned but I think that my way was better.

All in all today was probably one of the best I've had in awhile. I have more than one class with Dawn now, she's my girlfriend, and I got Romeo without any problems. I'm going to have to thank Zoey for convincing David to drop out of Drama. I'm also going to have to thank her for forcing me to ask Dawn out. I'll probably never admit this, but I was nervous beyond belief, but like I said, I'll never admit that.

So, that was the second drabble and I'm in first place in the challenge, but just to let everyone know, I won't be writing for maybe a week because I have to attend my grandfather's funeral...yeah, so me and the other two people in this challenge won't be writing since we have to leave soon to make our trip to the other side of the country and that's going to be fun going through airport security and three airports all together...fun fun fun!


End file.
